Soup
by zfrine
Summary: "Kakak, aku ingin makan sup daging." Allistor hanya memandangiku, mengerjapkan sepasang mata emeraldnya. Aku beruntung karena dia tidak memukul puncak kepalaku seperti biasa.


**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate Universe.**

**AN : Adaptasi dari _Sup Daging _di fictionpress. Itu saya kok yang nulis, bukan contekan ._.**

* * *

"Kakak, aku ingin makan sup daging."

Allistor hanya memandangiku, mengerjapkan sepasang mata emeraldnya. Tidak menyanggupi, tidak juga mencibir kesal. Aku menelan ludah dan kembali menundukkan kepala. Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku beruntung karena Allistor tidak memukul puncak kepalaku seperti biasa.

"Kunci semua pintu dan jendela. Jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapa pun. Aku tidak mau melihatmu bermain-main di halaman rumah seperti kemarin." Allistor membenarkan letak strap yang mengikat wadah berisi anak-anak panah yang ia sandang pada bahu lebarnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam busur yang hampir sama tingginya dengan aku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandanginya dengan sepasang mata hijau yang serupa dengan punyanya, hanya lebih bulat. Aku sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku dengan manja. "Tapi aku bosan di dalam rumah terus."

Sorot mata Allistor mengeras. Tidak menerima pembantahan dalam bentuk apa pun.

Kata-kata rajukan di ujung lidahku mati sebelum sempat dimuntahkan lagi.

"Aku pulang larut malam, makan malam kau panaskan sendiri." Tangannya yang besar dan kasar mengacak rambut emasku. "Kalau sempat nanti aku buatkan sup daging."

Perlahan sosok tangguhnya menghilang dari area pandangku.

* * *

Aku berpangku tangan pada meja kayu di dekat jendela. Sudut favoritku. Dari sini aku melihat dunia luar. Mengamati sulur-sulur anggur tumbuh subur merambati dinding bata penuh lumut.

Allistor tidak pernah mengizinkanku keluar. Tidak sekali pun. Dia bilang dunia luar begitu kejam dan aku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan. Aku tidak pernah meragukan kata-katanya. Meskipun dia sering menggangguku dan membuatku menangis, aku percaya padanya. Karena hanya dia yang kulihat saat aku pertama kali membuka mata, menangis dan hidup_. _Hanya Allistor yang aku tahu. Hanya Allistor yang aku punya.

Pernah sekali waktu aku bertanya, siapa mereka di luar sana? Memakai pakaian yang berwarna-warni, berjalan beriringan tertawa-tawa. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Benarkah dunia luar sekejam yang Allistor katakan?

Dia tidak menjawab. Cukup mendelik dan aku menyerah. Seperti biji buncis lama, aku mengerut. Tatapan dingin Allistor sudah menjawab semuanya. Aku terlalu banyak bertanya.

Tapi aku ingin keluar. Seperti kemarin di halaman rumah. Merasakan kerikil-kerikil tajam di bawah telapak kaki. Menyentuh kuncup-kuncup mawar dengan ujung jari. Menyerap hangat sinar matahari. Saat itu aku merasa hidup_, _untuk pertama kalinya, benar-benar merasa hidup. Tanpa Allistor. Terlalu sibuk berlari dan menari di antara hampar ilalang yang menjulang tinggi. Saat itu aku merasa bebas.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mulai meragu, mungkin dunia tidak sekejam yang Allistor katakan.

Seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di bunga kertas yang tumbuh membingkai jendela. Aku menggeser kaca jendela, menjulurkan tanganku keluar. Makhluk mungil itu hinggap di ujung jariku. Sayapnya mengepak anggun. Aku tersenyum.

Sejenak menikmati sunyi. Simfoni alam yang mendamaikan.

Aku merasa dunia tidak kejam.

"_Mon cher_, mau bermain di luar?"

Kupu-kupu biru itu terbang pergi.

Mataku menyipit, mengamati sosok laki-laki di luar pagar dengan senyuman lebar. Aku sering melihatnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi ia tinggal di seberang. Di rumah megah bercat abu-abu suram.

"Lihat, aku punya permen kapas yang enak." Ia mengangkat sebuah tusukan dengan gulungan permen kapas merah muda. Sepasang mata emeraldku mengerjap.

Warna yang begitu cantik.

"Sini, sini. Ada kue-kue dan biskuit juga." Tangannya melambai-lambai.

Maaf Kak, tapi aku ingin tahu, bagaimana kumpulan kapas itu meleleh di mulutku.

* * *

Hari sudah gelap. Semburat jingga penghias langit sudah lenyap. Berganti biru gelap. Hitam. Pekat.

Aku melangkah gontai, menyeret sebelah kakiku sambil berjengit menahan sakit di tiap langkah. Perih. Sakit. Tapi aku tidak boleh menangis keras-keras. Tidak bisa. Suaraku sudah habis. Dilahap dengan rakus oleh pria bermata biru pemilik permen kapas yang sekarang tertidur pulas di kasur berlapis kain sutranya. Bulir-bulir air hangat mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mataku. Kuseka dengan marah.

Harusnya aku tahu Allistor tidak pernah salah.

_Kau terlalu cantik dan rapuh. Dunia luar begitu kejam dan jahat, Arthur. Mereka hanya akan menyakitimu, menjatuhkanmu, memangsamu hingga habis._

Harusnya aku tidak pernah beranjak pergi dari sudut favoritku. Harusnya aku tidak menyeberang jalan dan datang hanya untuk menjilati permen kapas merah muda yang begitu manis di lidah.

Dengan begitu tidak akan ada tarikan, tidak ada dorongan, tidak ada paksaan, tidak ada tangisan dan teriakan keluar dari mulutku. Tidak ada benda asing memaksa menembus lapisan pelindungku. Aku seperti kaca, pecah dan berserakan.

Sekarang aku hanya menginginkan kehadiran Allistor. Aku ingin memeluk sosok solidnya dan menangis tanpa suara.

Rambut emasku bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin.

Ada leleran darah di kakiku. Membercak pada rumput yang kupijak. Pada lantai yang kuhentak. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku kembali lagi pada tempatku seharusnya. Sudut favoritku di dalam rumah. Memandang benci ke seberang jalan. Menangis dalam diam.

* * *

"Kau pergi ke luar?" Nada bicara Allistor tidak pernah meninggi. Hanya berubah intonasi. Dingin seperti es.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Allistor tidak marah, tapi muka diamnya cukup membuatku kisut. Merasa begitu takut.

"Katakan, apa pelajaran yang kau dapat hari ini dengan melanggar perintahku?"

Aku menceritakan semuanya dengan suara pelan. Tidak ada tangisan, karena sakit itu hanya sesaat. Tidak juga terisak, perih itu hanya sementara. Hanya ada kekosongan. Hampa. Dan aku membutuhkan kehangatan.

Allistor mendengarkan dengan tenang. Tangannya membelai puncak kepalaku. Menyisir surai-surai emasku pelan.

"Tidurlah. Besok kita makan sup daging." Allistor tersenyum samar. Aku menghambur dan memeluknya, melingkarkan lengan kurusku pada lehernya.

Saat itu duniaku kembali bersinar, tak peduli gelapnya malam mencekam.

* * *

Aku bangun disambut wangi sup kental merasuk hidung. Sesuatu yang begitu menyenangkan di pagi hari. Apakah ada sesuatu yang spesial? Langkah kakiku tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga. Rumah dipenuhi aroma sedap rempah-rempah. Kental dan menyenangkan.

Allistor memunggungiku, menyibukkan diri dengan potongan daging di atas talenan. Panci sup di atas kompor mengepul.

"Selamat pagi."

Dia menolehkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Pagi, Arthur. Cuci tanganmu, sebentar lagi kita makan."

Allistor kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatannya di atas meja dapur. Aku mengerutkan alisku melihat rambutnya yang berwarna darah. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Bukankah warna rambutnya selalu seperti itu?

* * *

Aku menjilati ujung jari-jariku, mencecap nikmat sisa kuah rempah-rempah. Tidak ada yang seenak sup daging di pagi hari yang dingin. Apakah kemarin aku benar-benar menangis? Karena hari ini rasanya aku begitu bahagia.

Allistor sudah pergi ke luar, setelah menggiling tulang belulang yang debunya beterbangan ke mana-mana. Dia berjanji akan membuatkanku roti nanti. Aku duduk dengan puas di sudut favoritku. Pada meja kayu di dekat jendela. Kemudian sepasang mata emeraldku mengamati rumah megah di seberang jalan. Tirai jendelanya bahkan belum dibuka. Melompat turun, aku menuju ke perapian. Ada mainan baru yang Alistor berikan khusus untukku.

Kaki mungilku menendang sebentuk kepala, memainkannya seperti bola. Wajah yang terukir di sana membuatku tersenyum, mengingatkanku pada permen kapas merah muda. Aku pasti akan merindukan rasa manis yang meleleh memenuhi mulutku. Aku tertawa kecil dan menendang kepala berambut pirang agak panjang itu. Aku menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat sudut bibirku.

Sup daging masih terasa memenuhi rongga mulut.


End file.
